


Coming Home To You

by naturallesbain



Series: Surviving yet Falling (The War Series) [4]
Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Other, Post-War, War Fic, they/them/theirs pronouns for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: Coming home to you was the best decision I've ever made.
Relationships: Steve x Gender-Neutral Reader
Series: Surviving yet Falling (The War Series) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964266
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Coming Home To You

I had already decided that I hated that night. 

I hated how the calling of a few numbers brought fear into everyone's hearts and, twisting everyone's hearts, letting them deal with it alone. 

I hated how the fact that they made sure to address it to me. 

They ripped me from you and it hurt so bad. 

We were sitting in our apartment, hands clutched together as we sat on the couch in front of our t.v., letting the light illuminate the room. I watched as they called my number, watched the fear in your eyes turn to sadness as I realized that I may never return to you. 

I promised you that I would. 

"I promise, I promise that I'll come home to you, no matter how hard life brings me down, I'll do it."

We both cried that night. I curled up to you on our bed for what could've been the last time. I let you wash the grease out of my hair so you could play with it since you always loved doing it. 

I hugged you so tight as I was being called to climb aboard. 

I fought over there, I fought so hard. 

I passed all the tests, let myself collapse from exhaustion every night. 

I'd write letters to you every night I was over there, the soft scratch of the pencil in the darkroom of where I was staying the only thing keeping me sane and tying me home. 

You were home. 

You were my home, the only thing keeping me sane was the thought of returning to you. 

I survived the four years there, the fight, the sweat, the tears, the gunfire, and the smell seemingly being dragged along with me as I made my way back to Tulsa. 

I quickly got off the plane, taking a deep breath of the Tulsa air before quickly calling a cab to take me home. 

I arrived at our apartment, nerves making my hands sweat and shake as I knocked on the wooden door, rapping the wood with my knuckles as I heard shuffling from behind the door before you opened it. 

You still looked like you did four years ago, just with more wisdom and less shine behind your beautiful eyes. 

"Steve," You said before breaking out into your beautiful smile. 

"Y/N," I said while hugging you, the feel of your warmth and the smell of your hair bringing me to tears with how much it felt like home. 

I could hear your soft whimpering, pulling back to wipe the tears off your face. 

"I'm home now, it's okay, I'm home," 


End file.
